Blue is my colour
by thebestwierdo
Summary: Leah Jenson usually finds herself running away from emotions; but a certain blonde is causing a havoc in here monotone. Will she succumb to this fatal attraction to Draco Malfoy or throw her feelings away? Has a little Harry/OC in the beginning, but eventually turns out to be Draco/OC.


I woke up with a start. Another nightmare haunting my sleep. I couldn't remember the details, but one thing I was sure about. Cedric Diggory played an important part in it. I remembered his screams, I remembered him whispering my name, in that- that scary way. Though I didn't really witness any of it. It was Harry-Bloody-Potter who came up with Cedric's body and the Triwizard Tournament's Cup. The memory made me shiver. Potter's screams still echoed in my mind. His screams as Dumbledore tried to take him away from Cedric's body. His shouts about who killed him. Another shiver ran down my spine.

I threw the covers off my body and lay still on the bed, staring up at my room's ceiling. Getting to know Cedric was one of the best experiences of my life. But at some point or the other –like right now- I regretted ever knowing him. Feeling that intense pain at his loss. It had been almost two months since his death, and tomorrow I was returning to Hogwarts. I was really having second thoughts about that. Because the castle itself was a memory of him. My eyes stung a bit. I blinked rapidly and forced the tears away. There was no point crying now. He was gone and was never coming back.

There was a polite knock on my door.

"Leah dear?" My nan called. "Are you up?"

I didn't answer immediately, trying to proper my voice.

"Yeah." Did I subconsciously fake drowsiness?

"Come on down then, we have to leave." She called and I heard her heels echo down the stairs and then fade away.

Yeah, we have to leave. For the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. They were having another meeting before the lot of us left for Hogwarts. When I say I am not interested to step in that haunt of a place, it's an understatement. Neither do I have any affection for the blasted portrait of the Black lady nor do I like Mrs Weasely forcing me to eat like I am a bloody Hippogriff. And I most definitely didn't want to face the all-too-noble golden trio. And in that the Boy-who-lived-to-be-a-prat. Seriously though, the boy was too predictable. He never tries to find a solution to a problem, he bloody well dives into it.

I sighed and got out of my bed to ready myself for the torture…and some fun. The twins were going to be there and that was the only reason I wasn't thrashing around to not step in that haunt. Them and Sirius. The man I had grown so fond of in the last year.

I barely registered the fact that I was brushing my teeth. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and wondered if there was anything uglier. My hair qualified for a nest made of black twigs. The slight bags under my eyes were giving off the impression of a zombie- a muggle fiction character. The only thing that helped me keep my sanity were my eyes. At least they had the same blue hue that I liked. It took me half an hour to bath and dress (and tame my nest). At least now I looked presentable.

Downstairs, my nan had set up the table for breakfast. I bet she was ready since seven, even though the meeting didn't start until nine.

"Good morning, sweetie." She beamed at me as she poured atrocious amount of juice in my glass. Did I ever mention Mrs Weasely and my nan could be sisters?

But…her goody-goody mood was infectious. So was her bright smile.

"Morning, Nan." I smiled at her. The amount the food in my plate almost made me gag. My nan must have noticed because she added another piece of toast to my already filled plate.

"You have to eat, Leah." The seriousness in her voice almost made me obey.

"I eat, nan." I drawled. "How else do you think I survive?"

"In depression, for all I know." She muttered more to herself, but the words were not lost on me.

I felt myself stiffen instinctively.

"I'm not depressed." I bit out.

"Deny it all you like." Thank you, Nan. "What happened last June was… horrible." She stopped as if to see my reaction, but suddenly my plate became more interesting to me.

She sighed. I kept my silence.

"Fine." She bit out. "Don't talk to me. But talk to someone, dear. Anyone you trust." She was obviously trying emotional blackmail. Not working.

"I do trust you, Nan." I had a talent to speak without emotion.

"Clearly." And sarcasm was my Nan's speciality.

I decided to finish most of my plate- only if to distract her. She didn't talk about my depressed state for the rest of the breakfast but kept shooting me glances, probably expecting me breakdown and spill out all my emotions. She's known me for fifteen years now; still she expected this of me. Typical.

I had to side-along apparate with nan to the headquarters. Though originally she had joined the Order for Sirius, now I could tell that she was getting involved. She was fighting for the light side, or that's what she said. She won't tell me anything that was going on, in the meetings and all, but I had to go with her to 12, Grimmauld Place whenever there was a meeting. And all the Gryffindorks were always there. Thank goodness that meat Fred and George, as well. Practically, the entire Order was Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Except two, my nan and Snape. Snape. He was going to be there, too. But he won't stay long, as usual.

The being-squeezed-through-a-pipe feeling only lasted for a second, but god knows, I was used to it. We were standing right in front of the door of 12, Grimmauld Place. Nan tapped her wand on the door, it had some pattern I didn't have patience to notice. So I just stalked inside with her. It was eight thirty now; still thirty minutes for the meeting. Bloody hell. I had hoped we were late. Mrs. Weasely was barely tolerable.

"Amanda! Leah!" we heard Mrs. Weasely's pleasant voice greet us as soon as we stepped through the threshold. "Good Morning, you two!" and she pulled me in bone crushing hug. That's it! I'm so through with this woman! We just met a week ago and she hugs me like it's been years in exile for me. She let go off of me quickly; quite clearly sensing my awkwardness. She still smiled and welcomed us in the Black manor.

"What's this wonderful smell, Molly dear?" My nan should be given the job of a flatterer; if there exists one.

"Oh, it's just some bacon and toast…normal breakfast." Said the woman flushing red from the compliment.

"I can hardly say that." My nan said with a dismissive hand. "your cooking is magical, dear."

"I think we can agree on that." Sarcasm is the language I speak. My nan was not daft, but for Mrs. Weasely's sake she started to laugh and so followed the woman in question. I sighed and followed them in the kitchen. Mrs. Black was snoring lightly –for a giant woman—in her portrait. I was cautious enough to tiptoe when we crossed her.

As we entered the kitchen , I saw the entire Weasely clan and Potter, Granger and Sirius noisily enjoying their breakfast. Potter looked at me first and I was quick to greet him with a sneer. He quickly looked away and started talking with Ginny. I liked her enough to be on first name basis with her. And then my eyes fell on my favourite people. Fred, George and Sirius.

"Miss me?" and I instantly caught their attention.

"Leah!" the three of them chorused, grinning like mad men, especially Fred.

"Alright, you did." I smirked.

Fred was quick to get up and drag me on the chair beside him. I almost stumbled as he rushed me on the breakfast table. I felt eyes on me all along and I looked on my right. Potter was looking at me with a strange gleam in his eyes. I glared at him. The nerve of him! He didn't even look away but kept on staring. I wouldn't admit this to anyone, but he was unnerving me. He never looked at me in the eye. He hated me; the feeling was mutual. But oh my pride…I didn't look away. I was glaring right back and with increased intensity- or that's what I thought. The idiot was smiling. What the hell was-

"Are you quite done glaring at my godson." Sirius was smirking. That light reprimand had a question within it. But he didn't know what had happened. I didn't intend to enlighten him.

I tried to smirk back.

"Never enough."

"I still don't understand why you and Harry don't get along." He said conversationally. Though I knew better.

"Me neither." I turned my attention to Fred who was trying very hard to get it.

"So tell me, Leah." He started, like the gentleman he was. "How was your week without me?"

"Us." George corrected slyly.

Fred shot him a glare. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he had a crush on me…and neither did he approach me. It was better that way. I didn't want things to get awkward between us. I loved Fred, but not romantically. I wanted him happy, but not with me.

"Have you got the…things to test your products on?" I asked, more like whispered. Had to check on Mrs. Weasely. This talk was sensitive to her ears.

"Well, Dung is helping us get some…things for experiments. Flobberworms and all." George said and looked over at Mrs. Weasely, as if fearing she had heard them. She was happily chatting away with my nan and Tonks. No harm done.

"He says twenty galleons-"

"-no less-"

"-can be more."

"You didn't accept." It was a statement more than a question.

"Of course we didn't-" Fred started indignantly.

"-we didn't like the deal-"

"-we have just started getting orders-"

"-he would ruin us even before we started." George gets a little too dramatic sometimes.

"But he is coming tonight." Fred started hopefully, as if there was any when it came to Dung. "Mum's keeping this 'off to school' party so he is going to be there."

"Which means I am going to be there too." I was smirking.

Their faces brightened instantly.

"Does that mean-" they started in unison.

"I'm going to have a little chat with him." I completed for them, probably looking smug. The entire school knew how intimidating I can be when I wanted to be.

"You are the best!" They cried in unison, attracting a lot of attention from the table especially from Granger. Being a prefect does not mean you can poke your nose everywhere, Granger. I almost wanted to say that out loud. She reminded me of something horrible. My Prefect duties will be starting from tomorrow. I almost groaned out loud.

"You ok?" Sirius asked, probably sensing my sudden change in mood.

"Yeah…just remembered I'll have to play prefect from tomorrow." I did groan that out.

Fred and George did look put out.

"That's sad." Fred said, pouting a little.

"Very." George added.

"I know right." I sighed. "I don't know what Snape and Dumbledore were thinking, making me prefect."

"We don't either." Now just guess who said that.

I glared at them both.

"You can do a favour for us though." Fred said enthusiastically. "You can keep us out of trouble-"

"-like getting in detention with Filch-"

"-we are mischief makers-"

"-we need all the support we can have."

"I don't think it'll be correct though, Leah." She just has to. She just can't control her bloody nose from snooping around other's matters. In short, she just has to ruin the fun.

"Really?" I asked in the sweetest smile I could muster. "Why so?"

Granger narrowed her eyes at me. I smirked. Oh, how I loved pissing her off.

"If they do something wrong, they should be punished for it." She replied calmly. Well, I hate calm.

"It's their last year at Hogwarts, Granger." I drawled. "Are you going to deny them some memories?"

"I don't think making memories includes breaking school rules." The entire table was listening to our conversation. Even the small groups scattered around the kitchen had stopped their talks as they heard our polite exchange.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude or anything-" Imagine how sarcastically sweet I must be to get Granger's knickers twisted"-but, we don't care what you think."

Granger's face immediately heated up and she decided to concentrate on her breakfast. I turned to Fred and George. If you can't call the smiles on their faces evil, then you are blind.

"You two," I started loudly , and quite dramatically I might add."Show the world what you are truly capable of. I got your back."

They both grinned widely at me. Fred went as far as hugging me. I laughed and patted him on his back. I decided I liked his hugs better than Mrs. Weasely's. But it was Granger's reaction that I wanted, and I was deeply satisfied to see her whispering furiously to Potter and the dumb Weasel. The latter seemed to be agreeing with her but Potter…he seemed to be arguing back. Weasel was looking at him as if he can't believe what he was hearing. And Granger looked livid. Ok, maybe that was satisfactory. But what the hell was wrong with him? First the smiling and now defending me… This arse was definitely up to something. I did not like that.

We heard Order members arriving in the manor which could only mean that the meeting was about to start.

"Alright, you lot!" Mrs. Weasely called. "Upstairs, all of you, NOW!"

Jeez, the woman was loud. We all grudgingly got up from our seats and walked up the stairs. Potter, Granger, dumb Weasel, Ginny, even Fred and George were heading into the same room. Whao, holy shit. Anything but all of these people together. I quickly changed my route and started to walk up another flight of stairs. I should have known Fred wouldn't be happy. He grabbed me by my wrist and frowned at me.

"Where are you going?" he asked. All of them were staring up at me.

"To the library." I replied as if it was the most obvious thing ever. He was still frowning. Just why?!

"Why?" he asked genuinely perplexed. "come with us."

"Really, Fred." I sighed, and grimaced at the most idiotic Gryffindors I have ever seen. "There's only so much a person can take."

Potter had the decency to blush. Granger and dumb Weasel only narrowed their eyes and went into the room. Potter reluctantly followed them. Ginny, George and Fred just stood there, staring at me as if it was my fault. I turned to leave but Fred didn't let go.

"Let go, Fred." My voice was quiet, but I knew the trouble I had to go through to keep it that way.

"I'll come with you." He offered. He should have known better than that. I hate pity.

"I'd rather you don't." I bit out. I know that must have hurt him, and I know I'll apologise to him later, but right now I needed to be alone. Potter just makes me lose it. Completely. Always.

Fred dropped my hand and I turned away without a backward glance. I rushed up to the library and shut the door behind me. A chair screeched backwards and I was quick to drop into it. Wandless magic was something no one in my year can beat me at. I hated myself right now. What the hell was I thinking, talking to Fred like that! He might as well be the only boy who cared so much about me….I just have to ruin everything. It was just some ten minutes, my head was between my hands and my elbows on the table when I heard footsteps echo on the staircase outside. I tried to summon a random book from the shelves and the entire fucking library vibrated! Damn, it was big. I heard a knock on the door and just in the nick of time the book slid on table.

The door opened and so did a random page in my book. I bent my head, my hair covering half of my face. I couldn't even see who opened the door, though I was positive it was Fred. I didn't look up even when the door closed. Though I had to when the chair in front of me was pulled out and occupied by the youngest Weasely. I admit I was shocked. Whatever she had to say must be a matter of life and death. Why else would she come here, to sit with me, when Potter was just a few steps down?

"Hey." Was all I could say.

"You look shocked." She smiled. I liked her company, because in many ways, she was like Fred and George. And they were my favorites.

"I have every reason to be." I smirked. Her eyebrows lifted slightly.

"I'm not going to ask." She told me and I chuckled.

"How come you are here, with me, in a library?" I asked her, emphasizing every single part of the sentence.

"Why, Leah." She spoke sweetly (sarcastically). "There is only so much person can take."

"I didn't mean you when I said that." I tried explaining. And if I tried explaining, that means I care.

"I know you didn't." she assured me.

We sat in silence for a while before I jumped directly to what I wanted to know.

"Is he mad at me?" she knew who I was referring to.

"No he isn't." I decided to take her word for it and relaxed slightly. It wasn't a really big deal really, but I cared too much about the twins.

"He said he shouldn't have offered to go with you." She told me, and I almost smiled. He does know me well. "Said that's what set you off."

I chuckled. The language used was definitely Fred's.

"I don't understand why you hate Harry so much…." She was concerned. She thought that if I got along with her, Potter shouldn't be a problem. That must be a joke.

"I mean, I know why you don't like Ron. He isn't exactly friendly with you either-" she grimaced at that "-Hermione…well, dealing with her needs patience…" she smirked at that. Ha.

"I don't have ample of that." I replied with a smirk of my own.

"But why Harry?" Of course…the question still remains.

When I didn't answer, she jumped to the worst conclusion.

"Is it…is it because of what happened…last June?" she almost whispered, as if scared I'll eat her up. Too bad I don't have taste for red heads.

"It's got nothing to do with that." Again that emotionless self was taking over me, quite gladly I'll give myself over.

"We all feel the loss you know…" she's getting emotional. Bloody hell, I don't like emotional Gryffindors. They are so…so open. They just talk without thinking and then I'm all awkward. And I can become emotional too, if she doesn't stop. This topic is not open for discussion, Ginny! For fuck's sake, stop! I wanted to shout that right on her face. Instead, I just breathed out.

"Not as much as you of course." She added quickly. "You helped him through all the three tasks… he was closer to you than anybody else. Even Hoe Chang." Wait, what?

"What?" I asked. I think I heard it wrong. I heard Hoe for Cho…or did she…. Oh my God, she didn't. And she was smirking. Man, she's good. I was laughing with her, completely forgetting that we were supposed to be getting hormonal in a few minutes.

And then she admitted it.

"Your nan told me to talk to you about this." She was looking sheepishly at me. "It was a bloody burden you know!"

"I understand." I assured her. And here I was starting to think whether I really liked Ginny or not. The poor thing was just doing what she was told. Anyways, where do you think I got my 'intimidating powers' from?

"But it really was mad…" she drifted off in another world, a frown on her mouth. "It wasn't supposed to be like that. Everyone was supposed to be safe. One was supposed to win and everyone was supposed to live…it's mad."

I smiled ruefully at her.

"Welcome to the reality."

That's when the door burst open and the entire clan came in. And when I say entire clan, I mean it. From Fred to dumb Weasel, everyone came in. To say I was shocked, was an understatement. I looked at all of their faces, perchance I was dreaming (more like having a nightmare).

"Uh." Was all I could manage.

Granger and dumb Weasel were at the back of the group, standing far away from me.

"What are you all doing here exactly..?" I asked cautiously. I was just checking for my own safety.

"It was just the three of us coming-"George pointed at himself, Fred and Potter. What-"the other two just joined because they didn't know what to do with themselves."

I smirked.

"They usually don't."

Granger ignored my remark but it didn't go easy on dumb Weasel.

"You can be polite you know." He sneered. Huh. At me. Puff. He is going to make a joke out of himself.

"No." I answered. It was as simple as that. It wasn't me who had started this all. "I am a Slytherin, you see."

He sneered again. Potter nudged him in the side to shut him up before he embarrassed himself. Good move.

"So…" Fred started as he came to sit beside me. He didn't look me in the eye. "What are you reading?"

Good question. What exactly am I reading? I decided to show him the cover of the book and take a look myself. Pureblood Families and their Origins. Fantastic. That's just what I needed.

He didn't say anything, but smiled mischievously. Great. Now he knew that it was a book used for cover. I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyway. It was hard not to. Granger was already wandering around the library and picking a book and reading the Sum-up behind it. Potter and dumb Weasel were busy with a book on quidditch. It was the only explanation for those dumb asses _reading_ a book. Ginny decided to go join Granger in her quest of finding a good enough book to read. It was just me, Fred and George. I was quite glad. When we were finally alone, they both looked at each other and smiled and then looked back at me. Should I be liking this? Yes.

They both pulled out some letters from their pockets and slid them towards me across the table. I didn't need to open them to know they were orders for their merchandise. There were total seven letters; which meant loads of orders. I grinned at them.

"Seven letters!" I whispered, my own excitement getting the better of me. "In six days! Am I not proud."

The boys sometimes acted like kids. They literally puffed out their chests as if I was knighting them or something. Or that's what they said in a muggle book… strange word, knighting.

"We are delivering these orders tomorrow-" Fred started.

"-in the Express or in the school-"

"-we can't afford delivery owls yet-"

"-They are still expensive."

I nodded. This was a great start for them. They were successfully giving out good orders and I was more than impressed.

"This is huge!" I was seriously happy for them. "You need any help from me, I'm right here." I told them. And I meant it.

They grinned at me.

"We know." I hated it when they said something together.

I didn't even know how time passed after that. The order meeting was over and we had Lunch at the manor. I spent the afternoon helping the twins ready their orders and then the evening preparing for the little party Mrs. Weasely wanted to arrange. I had that little chat with Mundungus Fletcher and he was more than ready to sell the Flobberworms for eight galleons; he even knocked off two sickles. Potter, dumb Weasel and Granger were easily ignored in the chaos. I had to admit that my day went well. Nan thought it would have been better if she would have brought me to the headquarters everyday. I can have a serious debate on that, Nan. In the end, we were back home at eleven. As soon as my head touched my -it felt excessively soft that night- pillow, I was asleep. My bed had never felt this comfortable. And I had no nightmares. Going to the headquarters wasn't so bad.


End file.
